User talk:LeonardoWyatt/Archive 1
Welcome Back! Hi! I saw on Khan's talk you're looking for userboxes! Well you can find them here. BTR, Khan, SOH & I made them. Hope you like them! Happy Editing~ -- 14:34, November 12, 2010 (UTC) : I made two (I think), the exercise one and another one. So I didn't really do much. I am more an editor than a creative template designer/making. Hey. We could make a new rank. Template Designer. You have to have really good experience with templates to become one. Oracle what do you think? --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 15:48, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :: Yeah, you made the excercise and christmas one. Still, you made some. About the Template Designer.. Well, if you really want to make them go ahead. After all, you're manager here. :) -- 16:43, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ::: Done and dusted. Automatically put on the users. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 18:32, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Appearance gallery Hello! I noticed what you did to the character's appearance gallery and I know you did it with good intentions, but try to understand that some of those images show the same hairstyle twice, therefore I think that amount of images is quite unnecessary and should be changed to 6 per season. Besides that way it won't take too much space of the gallery. Please respond to this message as soon as you see it. Thank you LHakaLH 18:23, November 14, 2010 (UTC) : There hair styles maybe the same in two images but in most there hair is different along with the make-up and style of clothing. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 20:15, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Like I said before, when you introduced the idea of such galleries, I think it's best to select a couple of images, the ones where their hairstyles are noticeably different. I don't think a screencap of every episode is needed, cause in some they do have the same hairstyle as before. I would say, put a screencap for every episode in a gallery, look at the ones that don't seem that different from their previous picture and leave those out. (I hope you understand what I meant with that last thing) --GlennVP 20:19, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::: Yeah but it is a Slideshow so it does not matter how many images are there. It is not just about there hair it is about there entire appearance. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 20:22, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::I understand, all I mean is that some looks are just not that different from the previous one. For example Piper's hair is mostly straight, and her make-up is mostly the same. Just leave the ones out that don't stand out from the others. --GlennVP 20:39, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::I still think all the images should stay, it's not taking up much space anyways, if it was a gallery, then I'd happily agree to take some down but it's a slideshow so it's hardly no space. Basically if theres one from every episode, it'll show how much they've changed over the years, regardless if it's just little minor changes, it still counts. (PS: Remember to vote for the Article, Quote and Video of the Month, Go here for more details.) Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 02:02, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Pictures from Every Episode I liked how you took the time to get pics from every episode and posted them under appearances; another user deleted them for whatever reason, he or she stated we decided on 6 pics per season .. personally I don't know who the "we" is that they are referring to, I never heard of a 6 pic rule or vote nor can I recall a discussion ever talking place about 6 pics per season. I said it before, I'll say it again, some users just don't appreciate the time other users put into this wikia. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 20:29, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, Although I didn't do all of them. A User deleted the ones that were already their, I just went back into the history and put them back. I think it's better to have one from every episodes, it shows how much they've changed over the years, and I agree. It annoys me with someone deleted basically a whole section of a page just cause they don't think it's necessarily or whatever. (P.S: Remember to vote for the Article, Video and Quote of the Month, Click here for more details. Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 01:59, November 15, 2010 (UTC) HalliwellManor Can you undo the block by GlennVP on HalliwellManor's account? He was blocked for one month due to that post on the Janor Talk page. Everyone has been mentioning things about voting and such to make changes on this wikia, blocks should be enforced on by votes. HalliwellManor mentioned Wiccid before, TheBook as well as ShadowofGod held a vote to block him, as said, before blocking a user who made substantial edits to this wikia a vote should be held. HalliwellManor has done nothing except create numerous articles and state his point of view. After reviewing several talk pages including blogs by admins on here, using the reason "halliwellmanor creates arguments" is completely unfounded, several admins and other users have argued and posted negative things several times without consequence, so in my opinion, a user who contributed as much as HalliwellManor has should definitely not be blocked. Also, you are an admin and co-exec manager, when blocking people, you can see their IP address, HalliwellManor mentioned this, I think you are able to see IP addresses when enforcing a block, maybe check out the IP addresses where contributions made by GlennVP and SonOfHalliwell originate. That will answer the question about who GlennVP really is and will solve the whole situation. --PiperHollyCharmed 10:08, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I think blocking HalliwellManor was totally out of line. He was just stating his own opinion, which is aloud on here. He shouldn't of been blocked and a editor like him, is what we need on this wiki. TheBook or GlennVP or whoever it is now, used to block people to, just cause they stated their opinion about him, but they shouldn't be blocked, it's way out of line! I'm going to discuss this matter with the Main Manager Khan, and hopefully reach a comprise that gets HalliwellManor unblocked and back on here! Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 10:22, November 16, 2010 (UTC) By the way, do you have an email address? Mine is patronandpinkberry@yahoo.ca; I just wanted to mention something I noticed while browsing the site and I don't want to mention it on here because HalliwellManor and I have been scolded by other admins for discussing things regarding users & articles. --PiperHollyCharmed 10:26, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes I do, it's ZacharyHalliwell@live.com. Also I'm un-doing the block against him. Me, being one of the Manager's on here I have the authority, Although it might take a while to convince Khan that he shouldn't of even been blocked in the first place. But feel free to email me now. :) Co-Executive Manager // Admin // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 10:30, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the unblock. :)--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 13:08, November 16, 2010 (UTC) "Contributions" tag on sig Hi there again! I saw you put web adress instead of just using a shortcut! If this makes any help just type in your preferences on sig! 15:30, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Sins I like the idea of creating articles for each of the sins. :) A suggestion - maybe break the paragraph you wrote into a couple sections, instead of having one big long paragraph, I always find that 2 or 3 looks neater. -HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 09:30, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Latest Post Hi I don't know if it seems like a good idea to you but I was thinking we could have some place on the main page where the latest post or article can be featured once it is posted or shortly afterwards. Do you think we could do it? Let me know! Paul Wyatt, Leonardo